Chapter 1
Nemesis (Némésis) is the first chapter of the RADIANT Manga. Summary A young sorcerer named Seth attempts to prove his worth by hunting his first Nemesis, monsters that fall from the sky. However, he only serves to torment the villagers that hate Sorcerors just as much as the Nemesis. Alma tries to keep Seth in line, but his reckless nature places him in an uncanny encounter with Nemesis. Locked in his first true battle, Seth decides how he can best make use of his abilities in a world that despises them. Plot Details A young sorcerer apprentice named Seth looks from atop of a house in Pompo Hills and notices a large group of Nemesis. He says it's better not to approach them but then he notices there are human people down there as well. He uses Titan Punch to knock out one of the cow-like Nemesis and the rest of them flee. Proud, Seth announces he's defeated his first Nemesis. Seth checks on the people only to find how he's attacked their cows without a Nemesis in sight. Meanwhile, Alma tries to shop but is given a hard time due to her status as an "infected". Their negotiations come to an abrupt halt when Alma notices Seth running away from a mob of angry villagers. Alma stops her student and asks him to explain, but he tries playing dumb when the angry mob attacks him. Alma stops them but they chuck rocks at both the sorcerors and demand they leave town. Before the situation escalates between Seth and the angry villagers, Alma blows them back with her magic and takes off on her broom. They head back to her floating house and the woman scolds her student for continuously causing incidents. Seth comments that sorcerors are treated like monsters no even if they save people from the Nemesis. Seth says he will defeat the Nemesis regardless by using brute force. Alma replies that he must learn to manipulate Fantasia if he ever wishes to defeat a Nemesis. The reckless apprentice wants his teacher to allow him to go out more and learn about real Nemesis monsters. She tells him that there is no point in fighting if the Nemesis if Seth ends up doing the same things they do. A nemesis suddenly falls on one of the floating islands. Seth and a group of sorcerers known as the Bravery Quartet notice the egg crashing into town. The Bravery Quartet offers there services and the townspeople try to refuse, only for Seth to arrive with a bunch of Alma's equipment. Seth breaks open the Nemesis egg with Titan Punch and a giant monster appears from it. While everyone hides in fear of the hatched Nemesis, Seth prepares to take it head-on. The villagers berate Seth but the leader of the quartet defends him and reveals why Sorcerors are the best weapons against the Nemesis. Most times if you touch a Nemesis you'll be killed by a supernatural shock, however, the 0.01% that survive the encounter are cursed and receive the ability to wield magic. The Bravery Quartet leads the villagers away while Seth gets the attention of the Nemesis. He tries to attack it using a feather sword, but it breaks after Seth tries using pure brute force. The others flee while Seth tries to find the monster's weak point. He manages to tie it up but makes it angry and the Nemesis retaliates with a magical beam attack. Seth narrowly escapes and tries to regroup with the others at the bank. He discovers a sinister scene where the other sorcerors are robbing the citizens of their money after tying them all up. Enraged, Seth admits he was only able to take on the Nemesis because of the Boss's encouragement. Don Bossman tells Seth that humans will despise him no matter what he does. Seth recalls Alma's words and realizes that Sorcerors like them will only make tensions between humans the infected worse. The Boss tries to compensate Seth but the young man slugs him in the face and attacks the other gang members. Jiji blasts Seth back and they prepare to retaliate when the Nemesis suddenly reappears. Seth holds down the Boss so his group can't escape. The others are forced to watch as the Nemesis fires a laser that appears to obliterate both the Boss and Seth. When the smoke clears, it is revealed that Seth not only survived the blast, but he blocked it with his bare hands. The other sorcerors also notice that Seth can manipulate Fantasia with his bare hands. Seth knocks out the boss and demands the citizens stop comparing him to scum like the Bravery Quartet or monsters like the Nemesis. Impassioned, Seth throws the boss into the Nemesis as it charges another fantasia laser. He disrupts its attack and closes its firing hole, causing the monster to implode on itself completely. With the Nemesis destroyed, Seth lays on the ground injured. The Bravery Quartet attempts to abduct him, but Alma arrives to trap them all inside a large cage. She claims she'll punish him later, but she says he's done a good job today and asks him to relax for now. Characters Locations *Pompo Hills **Islet 21 Magic & Equipment ;Spells *Titan Punch ;Magic Items *Feather Blades *Feather Gloves Battles & Events *Nemesis Attack on Pompo Hills Navigation